


【脱岩】Sexual addiction

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※请勿上升真人※设定如题，不能接受请别点※有车※短打





	【脱岩】Sexual addiction

水汽弥漫的隔间潮湿而燥热，对于两个成年男子来说有点过小了。简单冲洗着的今市正在和外面已经洗好的登坂聊着天，仅一墙之隔的旁边，是被他们的队长压在墙上亲吻的岩田。急促而低沉的喘息被水声掩盖，肢体交缠的两人都已起了反应，两人的浴巾早已掉在了地上，被水浸湿乱成一团，“Naoto桑…”岩田顺着紧实腹肌下滑的手被握住，“刚酱，不能在这里。”虽然两人短暂分开后，片冈抵着岩田的额头轻声说出的是拒绝的话语，他的情况也没有多好，同样散发着剧烈运动后无法发泄的荷尔蒙，欲望无处排解的他红了眼眶，轻声安抚着因为得不到抚慰显得有些躁动的岩田。

今天是live的最后一天，大家都想着回去好好睡一觉弥补这几天损失的精力，也没什么人注意到从一个隔间里出来的两人，也可能是他们注意到了，只是没有说。几人坐保姆车回了酒店。

与队员们分别后，刚踏进玄关，岩田就亲上了片冈的嘴角，颤抖的手解着两人的皮带，几下蹬掉了自己的裤子就被片冈抱起，放了在摆满零食的桌上。片冈单膝跪在他两腿中间，细细亲吻着大腿内侧的嫩肉，叼起一点皮肉舔咬着，好似要把岩田吞吃入腹。岩田仰头抽着气，伸手去抚慰着自己的性器，故意磨蹭上片冈的脸，溢出的前液留下淫靡的水痕。“Naoto桑，前戏就做到这里吧。”话音刚落，岩田就被片冈按到了桌上，嘶，好痛，后背绝对划破了，心里抱怨着但还是配合着抬起了腿踩在桌上，掰开自己的臀瓣摆出易于进入的姿势，久未被满足的小穴刚接触到手指就饥渴的想向内绞着，“刚酱这几天忍得很辛苦吗？”确认过他的状况，片冈直接换成了自己的物件挺腰而入“啊…好棒”岩田发出了满意的喟叹，“毕竟我要保存体力吗，但是这几天除了live，满脑子都是Naoto桑干我的样子。”细腻的嫩肉一圈圈包裹着粗硬的阴茎，像是在品尝其上经脉的味道，因不舍的挽留被带出的肠肉马上又被顶回，片冈帮岩田撩开快戳到眼睛的刘海，握住他的手又操的更深。未摘下的项链在桌上碰撞发出恼人的噪音，片冈将长出的那截在手上绕了一圈递到爽的双目失神的岩田面前示意他咬住，“诶…Naoto桑好过分。”衔住链子，不由自主地吮吸起来，金属的特有的味道弥漫在口中，岩田用腿勾住片冈的腰部挺起了胸，展示着在冷空气中颤颤巍巍抖动着，等待疼爱的乳头，但换来的只是几下温柔的按压，和想象中粗暴的啃咬和拉扯截然不同，“刚酱明天有摄影吧，还是当心一点。”像是察觉到了岩田的失落，片冈补偿式的含住他微分的唇瓣亲吻，最后挺动几下射在了他炙热的内部。

 

片冈先去冲澡了，岩田躺在冰凉的桌子上累的一根手指都不想动，久违的被好好满足过得快感久久不散。岩田被片冈发现有性瘾症大概是在那个岩田忙的连排练都是断断续续的时间段里，严苛的训练和饮食管理，live的训练，和忙碌的行程让都看在眼里的片冈对这位最小的成员感到有点担心，于是决定去和他好好谈一谈。推开门听到的却是熟悉的，男人暧昧的喘声，片冈摸摸鼻子感到有点尴尬，想要退出却不由自主地凑过去看了眼，和想象中的场景不同，床上的少年分开双腿，手在跨间动作着，但做的不是每个男人都会做的那件事，察觉到有人，他疑惑地抬起了头，“Naoto桑…？！”和片冈四目相对的他一瞬间有些闪避，但马上又放松下来，露出了标志性的笑容，“Naoto桑要一起吗？”

 

片冈现在仔细回想一下也不能弄明白自己那时的心境，真的是为了帮助队员排解烦恼吗？还是有别的私心在。他拽下旁边的浴巾草率的擦了一下就走出浴室，然后看见的是正背对着他的，仰头喝水的岩田，有些干涸的白浊凝结在腿根，听到他出来的声音，就朝他这里走来，然后又是一个吻。

 

行了，这澡又白洗了,片冈无奈地想。


End file.
